Pocketfull of Sunshine
by loudie
Summary: This is a fluffish song fic about Darman and Etain. I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: i am not Karen Traviss and i am not natasha bedingfeild. thank you. enjoy. please read and review.


Summary: This is about Darman and Etain taking a much need getaway on Naboo…cuz it goes along with the story and song. They do not have Kad with them.

Disclaimer: I don't now own Star Wars or Pocket full of Sunshine.

DPOV:

We were laying on the fields of Naboo. I had Etain snuggled contently in my arms dozing. I just lay there, my head in her hair, sighing contently.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.**

"Etain, do you miss Kad?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said "a little yea, but I cherish my alone times with you".

I kissed her sweet lips "and I with you my lovely wife".

**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.**

She rolled over and laughed. I looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she looked then. She had rolled over so she was on her back, letting the sun hit her face making her look heavenly.

**Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.**

**Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.**

Her hair fanned around her head. I had woven flowers into her hair when we got to the meadow and they made her look exotic. She looked like an angle. She wore a beautiful light blue with aqua dress. The colors looked amazing on her skin.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.**  
**Oh.**

I leaned down to her ear and whispered "you look beautiful Etain".

She turned her head to look at me and kissed my mouth. I rolled on her; keeping most of my weight off her, while not breaking the kiss. Her arms made their way around my neck and her leg made its way around my hip. I grabbed it and rubbed my hand up and down her leg.

**  
Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.**

We kept kissing until I saw it fit to let her take a breather. I rolled off of her but still kept my arms around her waist. She smiled at me.

"I love you Darman" she said.

"I love you too Etain" I said back.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.**

She rolled on top of me and kissed me. I reached to grab her waist but she slid out of my grasp. I looked up to see her standing above me with a mischievous smile on her face. She ran off into the fields yelling "Catch me if you can!" 

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no.

I got up and ran after her laughing. I raced up and pounced on her. We rolled down the hill and she got up again and ran off, going slowly this time. I sighed and ran up to her, picking her up bridal style and spun her around. We kissed then and plopped back onto the ground. 

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

I looked at her with a lover's grin on my face. She stared at me and stopped laughing. I stopped smiling. It felt like all that was in the meadow was us, that we were the only ones that existed. I leaned down and kissed her with a passion. She kissed me back just as passionately.

**There's a place that I go,  
but nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.**

And there are no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There are only butterflies.

She got up and started dancing around the meadow. Her face glowed in the sunlight. Her hair shined with the sun. She looked like an angel. She was laughing her beautiful laugh that made me laugh with joy.

**  
Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.**

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

I sat there and watched her dance around. The meadow with pure happiness in my heart. I loved this woman to death. I would die if she was killed. I would have nothing left to live for. 

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her to me. She smiled at me and laughed her sweet laugh. I smiled. 

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
To better days take me away.

I kissed her cheek and leaned my head on her shoulders. I knew now…that even though the war was still going on, that we would be together. That everything would be okay in the end.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

I knew now that everything was going to be okay. In a few days we would be going back to Coruscant and then we would be a family again. I would get to hold my son in my arms and finally get to act like a father that I should been all along. 

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

I looked down at Etain to see her smiling up at me. I smiled down at her and kissed her lips. She giggled and turned back towards the sun. I turned my head back towards the sun as well. All I could think about was how much I love her and our son.

**[Natasha Bedingfield Lyrics are found on .com]  
**


End file.
